Toshio Kadenokoji
(Silhouette) | birthplace =TBD, | birthday =July 19th | status =Alive | age =1800+ | gender =Male | height =6'8" (203.2cm) | weight =221 lbs (100.2kg) | bloodtype =O- | affiliation = | previous affiliation =TBA | profession =Shinigami | previous profession = | position =Leader of TBD | previous position = | designation = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education =TBA | martial status =Single | zanpakuto =Yes | shikai =Chimatakami | bankai =Daigensonshin Chimatakami | resurrección = | segundaetapa = | shinrihohei = | joshodo = | choetsudo = | primaryskills =Yes | choshinrigaku = | fullbring = | choshinrigaku = | shadowsoul =Goshintai | kagebuso =Ichigoikku | spiritweapon = | signatureskill = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Toshio Kadenokoji (勘解由小路俊夫, Kadenokoji Toshio) is a Silhouette and occupies the - seat of the in the . During his time in the human world, he founded the ---, a group of Silhouettes dedicated to ---. TBD Appearance Personality History Power & Abilities Kidō: Shadow Soul Goshintai (御神体, Sacred Body of the Gods) TBA *'Divine Vessel': The true power of the Goshintai is allows the user to act as a vessel for divine power and entities. By acting as a vessel in which the divine are stored, Toshio is able to make use of their power as his own. TBA :*'Divine Authority': Toshio can exert his divine will into his surroundings, allowing him to subjugate everything within its range of influence. TBA :*'Biological Manipulation': Using the divine power granted to him, Toshio is able to manipulate any aspect of his body at will. This allows him to achieve a wide variety of effects in battle, primarily by weaponizing his body. TBA Kagebuki Ichigoikku (一語一句いちごいっく, Every Single Word and Phrase): Ichigoikku resembles a long, red spear composed of two tightly interwoven lengths of metal, which unwind as it reaches the opposite side, ending as a bident. :*''Kagebuki Special Ability: ::*'Kototamagaku''' (言霊学ことたまがく, Study of the Soul of Language): Allows Ichigoikku to manipulate the of language itself. Zanpakutō Chimatakami (岐の神, God of Crossroads): *'Shikai': Chimatakami's Shikai command is End's Beginning (終わりの始まり, Owarinohajimari). Since first learning his Zanpakutō's name, Toshio has never revealed it to anyone. Even during meetings and training sessions, it has been completely absent from his person, though he has used a release command to activate its abilities. While it is thought by most to not even possess a physical form, this is false, as Toshio has admitted that he has assimilated his Zanpakutō into himself, becoming one with it. As a result of this, he is able to activate his Zanpakutō at will and keep it in a perpetual state of activation. When active, he obtains in his right eye and the palms of his hands. At will, he is capable of generate more eyes elsewhere on the body. :Shikai Special Ability: ::*'Koshōjunjo' (故障順序, Broken Sequence): ::*'Tonsōjunjo' (遁走順序, Escape Sequence): ::*'Rinnejunjo' (輪廻順序, Looped Sequence): ::*'Hontōjunjo' (本当順序, True Sequence): ::* *'Bankai': Daigensonshin Chimatakami (岐の神大元尊神, God of Crossroads, Source of the Universe): While Toshio has obtained his Bankai, its form has never been seen by anyone else. :Bankai Special Ability: Weaknesses Kagebuki Trivia * Navigation